James Dean & Audrey Hepburn
by OutcastsAndLullabies
Summary: On any other occasion, Yukina would have sat back considerately and watched the unconfident Kisa flee, off to do tons after tons of work. But not today. {Inspired by the song James Dean & Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens. Fluff, one-shot. OOC Yukina.}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi... *grumbles*  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my stories so far. You guys are amazing. c:**

"Wait!" Yukina called, rushing over to where Kisa was standing at the door and snatched the elder's wrist. "Kisa-san," Yukina breathed. "Stay."

Kisa took a moment to study his lover's face. His beautifully golden eyes were pleading, brows drawn slightly together. This was very, _very _out of character for Yukina. On any other occasion, the prince would have sat back considerately and watched the unconfident Kisa flee, off to do tons after tons of work. But not today. It had been far too long since Yukina had simply held the other male in his arms, and the longing in his chest had grown significantly worse than unbearable.

And Kisa could see it, written so clearly across Yukina's flawless face.

"Please," Yukina begged again.

How long had Kisa waited to see a face as beautiful as Yukina's? Faces like that only existed in magazines - no, not even in magazines. They existed in shoujo manga and shoujo manga _only. _Sure, Kisa had been with several men during his "long" lifetime, and they could definitely fall under the Good-Looking category. But there was no arguing about which group Yukina belonged to, and it was one he had all to himself: Perfect. Heavenly. Sublime. Never before had a man - or woman - worked so hard to make Kisa feel handsome, or valued Kisa's happiness so greatly above their own. If Kisa were the type to fall in love, then it would, without a doubt, be Yukina he fell for.

But Kisa wasn't one to fall in love.

So, it was for all these reasons (especially the one about how Yukina _never _did this, so he must really want to be with Kisa) and several more that the elder, with a heavy sigh, wearily pulled out his cell and dialed Takano's number. Yukina's face immediately lit up, the bright smile he so preciously displayed returning.

Takano picked up directly after the second ring, and Kisa wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Takan-" Kisa began, cut short by his boss' demanding voice.

"Have you finished your paperwork?"

"Eh…about that…"

Kisa proceeded to explain that he wasn't feeling very well, and would therefore be late to work the following day. Takano was enraged, of course, and even Yukina could hear his booming voice, reduced to muffled shouts by the phone line. Still, the smile plastered on his face didn't deteriorate in the least. The same couldn't be said for Kisa, however. His face had suddenly sank, a small sweat drop forming on his temple. As punishment, he had been assigned extra work on top of the work already backed up. **[A/N: Whenever somebody is falling behind on work, just give them more. BOSS LOGIC. XD]**

"Understood," said the jaded Kisa, flipping his phone shut. Yukina's goofy grin suggested that if he had been a pup, his tail would have been wagging madly, his tongue slobbering all over Kisa's cute face.

The night had been as innocent as they come. Even as the two lay together in bed, Yukina's arms wrapped protectively around Kisa, no adult activities occurred. For Yukina, it was to try and make a point that Kisa's love for him wasn't just skin deep, that it went beyond the surface. The fact that Kisa had slept over and not had sex with him helped, in Yukina's opinion, to verify this theory.

Yukina pulled Kisa so that the other's back was against his own chest. He gave Kisa a soft kiss on the cheek before burying his face into tousled, raven locks.

As Kisa's blush began to subside, he began to worry, a bad habit he so desperately wanted to diminish. At first, he had focused on the next day, dreading the mountain of papers he knew would be stacked upon his desk. If only he could stay here with Yukina, forever.

_No. _Kisa had to remind himself that only people in love thought like that.

Even so, his thoughts shifted to Yukina, and his insecurities began to bloom again. Yukina could have practically anyone he wanted. He was so stunningly gorgeous and young that even heterosexual guys drooled over him. So why in the world did he ever pick someone as boring, plain, and old as _Kisa? _The answer was simple enough, and it was that in Yukina's mind Kisa was utterly breathtaking and he was the luckiest man in the world to be able to even touch the editor, let alone hold or kiss or anything else he was allowed to do (which was quite a lot). Still, Kisa continued to believe that Yukina deserved much better. Someone who was more attractive. Someone who was always there.

Kisa absolutely hated thinking that way. To be honest, he couldn't even imagine life without Yukina. Ever since that first kiss, Yukina is all he could think about. He occupied every thought, every dream, whether Kisa was awake or not. Yukina stirred up an unknown, somewhat nauseating, yet somehow pleasant feeling inside of Kisa that was somewhat indescribable. One could say that this foreign emotion was love, but Kisa was ignorant on the topic. What he _did_ know, however, was that he'd been dreaming of princely guys just like Yukina for ages. And now here he was, cuddling with a guy who looked like he popped straight of a shoujo manga. Maybe it was time for Kisa to finally let his guard down and accept love.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina broke the silence. No reply. "I love you."

"I…love you, too…," Kisa mumbled, a bit nervous as to whether or not he actually meant it. This _was _love, right? He felt reassured when he heard the thumping of Yukina's heart falter ever so slightly.

"Really?" Yukina's eyes sparkled as he propped himself onto an elbow, beaming down at Kisa. The bright illumination of the moon pouring in through the window made his teeth seem even whiter than before. Kisa's shining eyes instantly looked away, specks of scarlet creeping across his porcelain skin. Yukina's face softened into a small smile as he slowly leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Kisa's. They molded together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. There was no hiding Kisa's flushed face now.

Yukina was the one to break the kiss. Bringing his mouth to Kisa's ear, he whispered, "I love you, Kisa-san."

The editor was immediately embraced, and he rested his head in the crook of Yukina's neck as the prince hauled him closer. The couple had become a tangled mess of arms and legs, and that's how they would stay for the remainder of the night.

**A/N: Please review, I apologize for any OOCness, blah blah blah... XD For some reason, it's extremely hard for me to get a good grasp on the characters of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I did my best. c:**


End file.
